teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lydia Martin
Lydia Martin to najpopularniejsza uczennica w Beacon Hills High, niezwykle inteligentna i piękna. W pierwszych sezonach grała rolę słodkiej idiotki, kryjącej w głębi torebki swój intelekt, ale wraz ze zbliżeniem się do nadnaturalnego świata, a także reszty głównych bohaterów odkryła, że może być lubiana będąc sobą. Po ugryzieniu przez wilkołaka normalnym jest, że albo się nim staje, albo się umiera. Dla Lydii powstała trzecia opcja, jako banshee powoli musiała odkrywać swe zdolności. Słyszała głosy, jako pierwsza wiedziała, że ktoś umiera. Mogła także komunikować się z innymi banshee, mogła także dowiedzieć się, kto jest bestią (czego nie zrobiła). Z Allison Argent łączyły ją niemal siostrzane relacje. Dziewczyna była jedną z niewielu, która akceptowała Lydię taką jaka była. W sezonie 1 umawiała się z kapitanem szkolnej drużyny lacrosse, Jacksonem Whittemore, z pozoru była to tylko relacja najpopularniejszy chłopak i najpopularniejsza dziewczyna, jednak okazało się, że łączyło ich o wiele więcej. Zerwali po jego przeprowadzce do Londynu. W sezonie 3A spotykała się z Aidenem, do czasu jego śmierci w drugiej części sezonu. Jedyną osobą, która od początku widziała w Lydii coś więcej niż pustą laleczkę, był Stiles, który był w niej zakochany, (dopiero później to chłopięce zauroczenie przerodziło się w prawdziwą miłość - sezon 6). Chłopak od początku był w stanie zrobić wszystko, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, nieważne jakie miałoby to konsekwencje dla niego. Podczas jego ataku paniki w sezonie 3A, dziewczyna złożyła mu na ustach pocałunek. Wiadomo, że łączy ich silna więź, emocjonalny łańcuch. Po tym, jak Stiles (wraz z resztą stada) ocalił ją z Eichen dziewczyna wreszcie zdała sobie sprawę, jak wiele chłopak dla niej zrobił. Jako banshee jest w pewien sposób połączona z Jordanem Parrishem, często pojawiała się w jego 'wizjach', najczęściej w seksualnych scenach. W rolę Lydii wcieliła się Holland Roden. Wczesne lata życia Lydia to jedyne dziecko Natalie Martin i Pana Martina. Jej rodzice rozwiedli się na krótko przed rozpoczęciem fabuły. Ojciec kazał jej wybierać, z kim chce zamieszkać, co wprowadziło między nimi napięcie. Jako dziecko była bardzo blisko ze swoją babcią, Lorraine Martin, która zwykła czytać jej "Małą Syrenkę" i która również posiadała moce banshee. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Zaprzyjaźnia się z nową uczennicą Allison Argent. Spotyka się także z kapitanem drużyny lacrosse Jackson'em Whittemore. Przed balem Jackson z nią zrywa idzie na bal z Allison. Lydia idzie na bal z Stilesem. Na balu zostaje ugryziona przez Petera, co budzi jej umiejętności Banshee |-|Sezon 2= Lydia przeżywa rozstanie z Jackson'em.On natomiast staje się kanimą. W ostatnim odcinku dzięki Lydii staję się wilkołakiem. Zaczynają być razem, ale on wyjeżdża. Przez ten sezon Lydia jest nawiedzana przez zmarłego Petera, który wykorzystuje jej moce do wskrzeszenia siebie. |-|Sezon 3= W tym sezonie poznaje nowego ucznia Aiden'a, który przyjeżdża do szkoły wraz z bratem. Zaczynają namiętny związek oparty głównie na zaspokojeniu potrzeb Aiden'a. Po pewnym czasie zakochuje się w nim. Gdy chłopak umiera to łamie jej serce. Rozwija także swoje talenty jako Banshee. Miedzy Lydią i Stilesem rodzą się przyjacielskie więzi. |-|Sezon 4= Lydia i Stiles jadą do meksyku, by uratować Derek'a. Lydia przeżywa coraz bardziej, że jest Banshee. Rozwiązuje hasła do listy nadprzyrodzonych istot, które mają zginąć. Pierwszym hasłem jest: Allison, drugie hasło to: 'Aiden, '''a ostatnie hasło należy do osoby żyjącej i brzmi : '''Derek. '''Ostatnie hasło to było przeczucie Lydii jako Banshee, że on umrze, ale na szczęście udało mu się przeżyć. |-|Sezon 5= Lydia jest trzymana w Eichen House.. |-|Sezon 6= Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|245pxLydia jest jedną z najpopularniejszych i najlepiej ubierających się uczennic Beacon Hills. Ma długie włosy w kolorze rudoblond (Stiles określa je jako "truskawkowy blond"), pełne usta, które prawie zawsze maluje szminką i zielone oczy. Bardzo dba o swój wygląd i uwielbia chodzić na zakupy. Osobowość Wydaje się być płytką i zuchwałą dziewczyną, jest to jednak powierzchowne wrażenie. Posiada poziom IQ geniusza, dobrze orientuje się w dziedzinie chemii oraz rozumie klasyczną jak i archaiczną łacinę. W sezonie 5A uczęszcza na zajęcia biologi dla zaawansowanych. Ukrywa swój intelekt by utrzymać swój status społeczny. Lydia została ukazana jako osoba manipulująca przyjaciółmi, używająca ich w razie własnych potrzeb. Mimo tego ją, a jej przyjaciół łączy dość silna więź. Jest także, jak większość nastolatków, zbyt wrażliwa i uczuciowa w sprawach sercowych. Wiedza, że jest Banshee ma zmienić jej światopogląd, ale jak na razie wyraziła swą chęć, by użyć swych mocy w obronie innych. Po śmierci swojej przyjaciółki, dziewczyna nie jest w stanie do końca się pozbierać. Stara się być blisko z przyjaciółmi, wie, jak wiele dla niej znaczą. Relacje Jackson Whittemore Jej związek z Jacksonem Whittemore wydawał się na początku tylko jednym z jej sposobów utrzymania popularności, ale ona naprawdę go kochała. Bardzo przeżyła ich rozstanie. To jej miłość do Jacksona ocaliła mu życie, pozwalając mu zmienić się z kanimy w wilkołaka. Po jego wyjeździe pogodziła się z faktem i zaczęła żyć dalej. Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski Mietek jest od dawna zakochany w Lydii. Początkowo dziewczyna nie zwracała na niego uwagi, ale po jakimś czasie się zaprzyjaźnili. Razem byli niczym para detektywów, często rozwiązywali sprawy związane z problemami stada. Gdy Stiles dostał ataku paniki, zaprowadziła go do szatni i gdy nie mogła go uspokoić, pocałowała go, co poskutkowało od razu (zaraz po incydencie powiedziała mu, że wstrzymywanie oddechu może zastopować atak, co on właśnie zrobił podczas pocałunku). Ich więź jest określana jako 'emocjonalny łańcuch'. Stiles zawsze był obok, żeby ją pocieszyć, czy przytulić. Często też kłócili się niczym para po ślubie. Dla chłopaka ochrona Lydii była zawsze sprawą pierwszorzędną, ona też pokazała, że nie zawaha się narazić życia, jeśli może to uratować jego (np. kiedy uratowała go od wybuchu petardy). Kiedy Stiles spotyka się z Malią widać jak w Lydii kiełkuje zazdrość. Stiles był tym, który wymyślił plan wydostania jej z Eichen, był także tym, który ją znalazł, pocieszał i uratował przed szkłem. Dziewczyna w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele chłopak dla niej robił. W sezonie szóstym tuż przed zabraniem chlopaka przez Ghost Riders'ów mówi on do Lydii 'pamiętaj, że cię kocham', jest ona w stanie pamiętać o nim najdłużej, prawdopodobnie przez ich więź emocjonalną, o której mówiono w sezonie 3. Po zapomnieniu Stilesa Lydia odczuwa pewną pustkę, wie, że coś jej odebrano. Sama w drugim odcinku mówi, że 'wydaje mi się, że go kochałam', i choć jej przyjaciele, mama i rodzina Stilesa, dosłownie wszyscy powtarzają jej, że nie ma racji, że on nie jest prawdziwy, że sama szuka dowodów na coś według niej istnieje tylko dlatego, że sama tego pragnie - nawet wtedy Lydia jest całkowicie pewna istnienia Stilesa. W końcu po odnalezieniu jego jeepa ona i Scott są w stanie przez krótką chwilę porozmawiać z chłopakiem, a pierwszą rzeczą o którą on zapytał było 'czy pamiętasz ostatnią rzecz, którą ci powiedziałem?', i widać na jego twarzy wyraźną ulgę, kiedy ona pamięta. Przywrócenie go do Beacon Hills jest dla Lydii priorytetem, zrobi wszystko, by go odzyskać, nie ważne czy sama może przy tym zginąć. Aiden Lydia zaangażowała się w czysto fizyczną relację z jednym z bliźniaków Alfa - Aidenem. Miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu przyczyni się do pokonania Stada Alf. Po pewnym czasie wyznała mu, że nie chce być ze złymi ludźmi - bo niestety wciąż uważała go za jednego z nich. Chłopak usilnie starał się jej pokazać, że już nie jest tym złym. Zdążył, bo umierał pomagając jej i jej przyjaciołom. Allison Argent Lydia przyjaźniła się z Allison, odkąd ją poznała. Od razu wiedziała, że szybko odnajdą wspólny język. Spędzały ze sobą dużo czasu, stawały nawzajem w obronie, były gotowe poświęcić wiele dla swojej przyjaźni. Allison wiedziała, że w Lydii jest coś więcej niż tylko tona make-upu. Szanowała przyjaciółkę i zawsze była gotowa, by przy niej być. Gdy Lydia została porwana i uwięziona, Allison była jedną z tych, którzy szli jej na ratunek ("Jestem tu, by uratować moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę"). Ta walka jednak zakończyła jej życie. Nawet leżąc blisko śmierci myślała o przyjaciółce ("Czy Lydia jest bezpieczna?"). Śmierć przyjaciółki wywarła na Lydii ogromne wrażenie, czuła się winna, że przez to, że została porwana to Allison umarła. "Ona wciąż tu jest" - to powiedziała do Scotta w 5x01, kiedy ten wspomniał o Allison. Także uśmiechnęła się, dowiadując się, jak Allison nawet po śmierci uratowała Scottowi życie. Scott McCall Na początku Scott był dla Lydii tylko luzerem, do którego nie warto było się odzywać. Później, gdy ten zaczął spotykać się z Allison i zdobywać dobre wyniki w lacrosse, w pewnym sensie zaczęła go szanować. Pocałowała go w nagrodę, że pomógł jej wydostać się ze szkoły, jednak szybko o tym incydencie zapomnieli. Później Scott wraz ze Stilesem zbliżyli się do Lydii, próbując pomóc jej z mocami. Lydia po zdjęciu maski słodkiej idiotki patrzyła na Scotta jak na lidera, znając jego możliwości była pewna, że zawsze będzie mogła zwrócić się do niego po pomocną dłoń. To on był dla niej przykładem 'potworów, które nie robią potwornych rzeczy'. Ciekawostki * Jest leworęczna. * Według Petera, jego atak na Lydię był iskrą, która aktywowała jej wrodzone zdolności. * Stiles za każdym razem kiedy opisuje jej włosy mówi o "truskawkowy blond". * Wydarzenia związane z Jacksonem i jego nagłym przeniesieniem się do Londynu zdawały się wprawić Lydię w stan odrętwienia emocjonalnego. Umawiała się z kilkoma chłopakami i przedstawiła swoją filozofię ''"kochaj ich, a potem porzuć". * Obwiniała siebie za śmierć Allison * Uwielbia 'Małą Syrenkę' * Zna archaiczną łacinę * Do sceny, w której Stiles odwiedza ją w Eichen została napisana specjalnie piosenka 'Where is my love'? zespołu SMYL * Według Holland Roden (aktorki, która gra Lydię) ona i Stiles są jak dwie strony jednej monety Galeria Fanvid thumb|left|315 px Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills Kategoria:Rodzina Martin Kategoria:Stado Scotta Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Beacon Hills Kategoria:Formalnie ludzie Kategoria:Pula Śmierci Kategoria:Pacjenci ośrodku Eichen